dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Class
Hidden Skills in G.U. I'd assume they're hidden in every version, not just the U.S. version. Anyone know how one might go about getting them in the Japanese version? Doesn't ZED usually know about this sort of thing? - Kuukai2 20:22, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :I would think that one would have to hack into the game to access them. I dunno. I don't know how to hack so I wouldn't know. - TsukasaElkKite 11:12, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Masters I dunno... it looks... wrong... keeping that one M capitalized in Blademaster and Wavemaster... That and they've always been one word with one capital letter. I think we should change them to the official format.--OtakuD50 17:27, 13 September 2006 (UTC) :Go ahead, that's why I asked, I just haven't had time to do it. - Kuukai2 19:18, 13 September 2006 (UTC) Archers How do we explain the lack of archers in the .hack games and the Udeden era?--OtakuD50 03:14, 14 March 2006 (UTC) :People didn't like them? I dunno. That's the only thing I could think of. Kulaguy 03:42, 14 March 2006 (UTC) ::Sigh, if only there were archers in the dot hack games, that would rock. And if only you could choose Kite's class (I have nothing against Twin Blades, but I prefer Wavemasters more). Nothingness 17:30, 14 March 2006 :::Maybe Archers were removed from the game? The only reference to them is in SIGN. They don't appear, nor are they mentioned anywhere else. Personally I think it was an error by the animators. --CRtwenty 23:14, 28 May 2006 (UTC) ::::Analysis says that his class is "unknown". His companion had like 4 different weapons though so I'm betting they're either hackers or heavily edited. Either way there's nothing to support it as an actual class besides the quiver, which is potentially just asthetic... He didn't even have a bow or anything, right?-Kuukai 00:52, 15 June 2006 (UTC) :::::Can you still argue with this pic? :::::http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v654/otakud50/signarcher.png :::::It's from the SIGN episode "Phantom."--OtakuD50 01:04, 15 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::You've got me, I guess. I guess I'm now in the boat that it's an oversight, since it's never been supported as a real class... - Kuukai 01:07, 15 June 2006 (UTC) :::::::I think it'd be best if we removed Archer as a class. Since they only appeared in that one episode, and were never mentioned again. --CRtwenty 11:52, 15 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::::It'd be better if we leave it there. I mean, this is supposed to be an encyclopedia, and obviously, it has to be complete. Let's just leave it there as some interesting trivia for anybody that didn't notice. Kulaguy 23:20, 15 June 2006 (UTC) :::::::::Should it be under "expansion" though? It was there in SIGN and not seen since. If anything it was dropped, not added... - Kuukai 08:27, 16 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::A friend of mine brought this up. There was an item called Love Archery during the Rachel recruition quest, correct? That sounds like an Archer weapon to me. Anyone actually willing to go that far through the game and see its description? Kulaguy 13:14, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :::::::::It's for Rachel's trading quest, so all it says is something like "X wants to trade this for X" --CRtwenty 16:29, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::Just because it's called Love Archery, doesn't mean it has anything to do with Archery. It could have been a rare spell item or enhancement item. - Mercen-X 10:38, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Ouka Problem Melee or Werewolf... which is it? I've never actually heard of the melee fighter class though...--OtakuD50 00:50, 11 June 2006 (UTC) :Hmm... perhaps we shall wait until we get Analysis. Kulaguy 00:56, 11 June 2006 (UTC) ::Analysis says the melee class exists. "Brawler" is a good translation-Kuukai 00:54, 15 June 2006 (UTC) :::Ouka is both a Werewolf and a Brawler, since she got the Werewolf class from a contest, and chose the Brawler class when she got "The World Expanison Pack". So, she basically is the first Multi-Weapon there is, since she has two classes. ------VideoSpud ::::No, she made a Brawler as a character (it was supposedly already a base class when she joined), and then used the "class change system", a system added later on where players of a given class can undertake a quest to "upgrade" to a "hidden class" that's not choosable at creation time. So "Werewolf" is a completely different class from "Brawler", but only Brawlers can become them, and only by getting a certain item... - Kuukai2 21:10, 25 July 2006 (UTC) :::That would imply then, that all the base classes have secret upgrades? What were the others? --CRtwenty 23:01, 25 July 2006 (UTC) ::::They're unrevealed. Analysis implies they exist but doesn't list any other than Werewolf. Just like how we know there were other players who were Brawlers, etc., but never met any. - Kuukai2 03:45, 26 July 2006 (UTC) "Shadow Warlock"? I was ok with Pi, Epitaph User, Moon Tree, Lore, and Chosen One (in fact I agreed wih some of them), but "Shadow Warlock"?! If they add another word to the name of every class that'll just be stupid... - Kuukai2 02:22, 28 August 2006 (UTC) Seems like they pretty much did. Where did those names come from? I mean, Blade Brandiers? Harvest Clerics? Edge Punisher? Where do they get those? They were romanized in the Japan version! Everything in the English version seems to be getting messed up. At least most of the names and random terminology is the same. (I'm glad Carnard was changed to Canard. Everyone thought it was Canard originally, and the extra R seems to be cumbersome, and not nescessary. Unless Carnard is a Japanese word) At least it isn't as bad as Dark Cloud (Bad translations of names and whatnot, and horrific grammar at parts, still bearable though) and not even close to as bad as Zero Wing. (AYBABTU!) Anyway, my rant is over now. And, are there screens confirming this? Where did you get your information, Kuukai? PICS NOW! PKKnoHaseo-san 03:54, 5 September 2006 (UTC) :There are screens on Gamespot and the like. Other things I got from reviews. At this point almost anything that's different from the commonly used fan terms is probably an official term... - Kuukai2 04:33, 5 September 2006 (UTC) :Kuukai seems to believe that it was to keep in the spirit of the JP names. The characters for the classes in Japanese all consist of two characters, and look very similar. By giving each one two word names it gives them the same type of feel, since it's impossible to translate that kind of stuff. --CRtwenty 04:36, 5 September 2006 (UTC) ::I do? Not really... Though each class was written as three characters, ending in "warrior", they were all pronounced by their "English" names (I.e. "Blade", etc.). The kanji were just kinda like subtitles in case you didn't know English, and they're a lot more utilitarian, "basic idea of what they do" names than the fancy English or American names. (In the original .hack series, they only called classes by their kanji names, and the English names were kinda an afterthought. That's why although they did have official English names in the Japanese version, they're inconsistent. "Soukenshi" are Twin Users on the website, and Twin Blades in Analysis. But R:2 is much more "Englishy" for whatever reason: Monsters all have English names whereas before many used kanji and outright Japanese names. Likewise, Puchigusos are now called "Grunties" even in the Japanese version, and most have English-derives names. It's the same thing with the classes.) Hence they're not really keeping the "feel" at all. And even if they were, the kanji don't mean anything at all like the new English names for half the classes. I've made a few notes in the articles where this was the case. Twin Blade is the only one I stand behind, as it's clearly the same class, and has the same dang kanji it always did. Since the English name was so ambiguous in the Japanese version, I wouldn't be surprised if Kite is now considered a "Twin Sword". Since we already have a name for the class though, it's important to keep it consistent. - Kuukai2 05:39, 5 September 2006 (UTC)